Keratin cytoskeletons in epithelial cells of internal organs; translation of keratin mRNA of cultured keratinocytes; a soluble precursor of the cross-linked envelope in cultured keratinocytes; activation of the cross-linking by Ca ions; development of embryonic keratinocytes; growth of cultured human epidermal cells into multiple epithelia suitable for grafting; participation of glycerophosphate dehydrogenase in the adipose conversion of 3T3 cells; formation of subcutaneous fat pads by preadipose 3T3 cells; role of cellular skeletal framework in molecular metabolism and gene expression; the cytoskeleton and protein synthesis; viral infection and the cytoskeleton; translation of mRNP in an endogenous in vitro system; conformation-dependent macromolecular metabolism; regulation of tubulin synthesis; modification of polymer surface by adsorption, and the influence of surface modification on cell growth and adhesion; plasminogen activator production by human skin and cultured epidermal cells.